


Speaking Through the Glass

by ReeLeeV



Series: MXBingo Winter 2k18 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Kind of ???, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Rare Pairings, Sign Language, and we'll have a discussion, anyone who doesn't think so can find me on twitter, bg!kiwon, cause that's totally a thing, changhyuk rise, merman!minhyuk, ravenclaw!hyungwon, ravenclaw!shownu, slytherin!changkyun, slytherin!jooheon, slytherin!kihyun, slytherin!wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Changkyun has developed feelings for a certain creature from the Great Lake... However, when these feelings become destructive, it's up to his friends to be able to reel him back into reality. Will they succeed, or will this love prove even greater than they'd realized?AKA: what happens when I watch Goblet of Fire while working on MX fics, lmao.**Changed summary, mostly because this originally was going to be a one shot, but as I wrote it it just begged to be longer, and this one fits the whole story line WAY better than the last~





	Speaking Through the Glass

Changkyun sits at the windowsill, his knees tucked up to his chest as he watches the rays of moonlight cut through the murky water of the Great Lake. He rests his chin atop his knees as he becomes lost in the hypnotizing waves. Forms drift passed him, merpeople doing whatever it is they do so far deep in the water.

 

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Changkyun had been thrown into Slytherin House before the Hat had even touched his head. At least, that’s what it felt like. He’d been shoved in here, and had luckily made a few friends before too long. However, he’d been entirely unable to sleep his first night there, and, with everyone else asleep, he’d come down to the Common Room for some time alone.

It was that night that he made his first friend at this magical boarding school. A merboy by the name of Minhyuk with a slender form, long fingers with nails that could cut through Changkyun’s throat, and an adorable uneven blink had come by the window, caught Changkyun’s eye… Changkyun had given him a hesitant smile, unsure of what else to do, and Minhyuk had smiled back with a grin so wide the student could count each deathly-sharp tooth in the other’s mouth.

Changkyun had wanted to talk to him but was unsure how with the thick glass between them. He’d waved, and Minhyuk had waved back all too eagerly. The merboy had drifted closer to the glass, his transparent silver skin shining in the moonlight. His hair flowed around him like seaweed, and his slanted nostrils flared as he took a breath. Changkyun was so enamored by the beauty of this creature that he just couldn’t help but stare, his jaw hanging open slightly.

It had seemed almost as if Minhyuk had laughed at him then, and the boy couldn’t help but pout indignantly. Minhyuk made some wild gestures with his hands, almost as if to convey a message, but Changkyun only shook his head in confusion. Minhyuk’s thin lips had pursed at this, his forehead crinkling together.

It was then that Kihyun, one of Changkyun’s roommates, had come down the stairs. He’d seen Changkyun sitting there with Minhyuk on the other side and had come over to see what was going on. He’d explained to Changkyun that the merboy was using sign language, as it’s the only way to communicate through the glass, and Changkyun had immediately requested help in learning it.

 

Now, here he is, already in his fourth year at this crazy, wonderful school, waiting for that beautiful merboy. With summer finally over, he can speak to his best friend again.

As if on cue, Minhyuk drifts out of the dreary shadows of the lake, his small eyes already seeming to look around the window for the student. His face breaks out into that amazing smile Changkyun’s grown so fond of, and he swishes his tail to move himself faster through the water. Changkyun raises his hand in a single wave, his eyes shining with affection.

 _How’ve you been?_ Minhyuk asks quickly, pointing to himself with his right index finger, following it with his left, and then flicking both towards Changkyun. Changkyun shrugs before signing his response.

_Okay… How was your summer?_

_Boring, of course. Things here are always boring without having my Kkungie to talk to._ Changkyun blushes at his, grinning giddily as he excitedly responds.

_I missed you, too, hyung! I couldn’t wait to come back just so we could talk again… Summer’s are the worst._

_Aww, but at least you get to see your family. I know how hard it was on you your first year here, missing them and all_. Changkyun hesitates, unsure of how to respond. Minhyuk’s bulging eyes sparkle with sympathy. He had gotten all the tearful rants during Changkyun’s first year of how much he’d missed home and how he’d wished he could talk to his parents. Of course, that’d only lasted the first month or so, but Minhyuk had never complained, only listened—or watched—and comforted him when he could.

 _They’re not you, though_ , is all Changkyun can sign in return, pressing his lips together anxiously. He doesn’t want to come off as too forward, but he doesn’t know what else he could do. Over the summer, he’d become acutely aware of just how much he’d grown to rely on Minhyuk’s company, how important the merboy is to him… how much he cares for the creature of the lake.

Minhyuk remains still for some time, an understanding sort-of smile pulling at his lips. Then, he signs something that makes Changkyun’s heart quite literally skip a beat.

_It’s moments like these I wish I wasn’t stuck here, in this lake, and that I could hold you in my arms._

Changkyun feels like he could cry at the sentiment in the other’s words, frantically signing how much he wishes the same, that he wishes he was born in that lake so he and Minhyuk could be together. He wishes they could just talk, even for an instant. He knows Minhyuk’s voice must be so incredibly beautiful. After all, what other kind of voice would belong to such a handsome creature?

 _You’re going to make me blush, Changkyun_ , Minhyuk signs, seeming almost uncharacteristically sheepish. Changkyun grins widely, merely reaching out to press his warm hand against the cool, smooth glass. Minhyuk mirrors his action, placing his veiny hand on the other side, exactly where Changkyun’s is. The student can’t help but smile even more, feeling as if he can literally touch Minhyuk through this glass.

Minhyuk comes even closer, pressing his forehead against the glass, and Changkyun does the same. They stare into each other’s eyes, the longing and love shining in their gazes making them seem much older than they really are. Minhyuk pulls away, smiling genuinely.

 _We’ll figure it out one day_ , he signs, and Changkyun replies that he’s sure they will… even if neither really believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the 'Mermaids/Siren' square for the MONSTA X Bingo~! ^^


End file.
